A Day With Him
by 2020FailedTheVibeCheck
Summary: Philip invites Theodosia to spend the day with him. But of course, the day doesn't go as planned.


**Hey! I'm back with another Philidosia story! I love this ship WAY too much. I went to an amusement park the other day, we got back at 1:30 am. I just feel bad for my dad, he got called for work thirty minutes after we got home, (he's on-call 24/7/365, which means he doesn't have a set work schedule, they just call him when they need him.) RIP DAD. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pip: Hey Theo, you got any plans for today?

I groaned as I read the text, not out of annoyance, it's just that its 6:30, so I just woke up. And the screen is bright in the dark room.

Theo: I don't think so, why?

The bubbles appeared, signaling he was typing a response.

Pip: Can I pick you up in an hour? Take you out for they day?

Theo: At 7:30?! Isn't it a little early?

Pip: Not if you don't want to be late.

Theo: Fine, cya then, luv u!

Pip: love ya,

I sighed, I get to spend the whole day with Philip. I couldn't think of anything better.

I happily got up and in the shower. After my mess of curls had been cleaned and tamed by a comb, I pulled it up in a bun. It doesn't look bad, but I debate taking it down. I was about to text Philip asking how I should dress when I saw my phone screen lit up with a text.

Pip: dress comfortably, and for warm weather, we'll be walking around outside all day, might wanna pull your hair back 3

Well then, the bun stays. I pull on high-waisted, ripped, jean shorts that end just above my finger tips, and a plain white shirt, it's kinda cropped, but it's not like it shows off my stomach.

I creep into my dads room and kiss his head, waking him.

"Theo? What are you doing dressed?" He asked, trying to wake up.

I smile and sit next to him. "Philip wanted to spend the day with me, he'll be here in ten, you don't have to get up, but I thought I'd tell you."

He looks worried, but tries to cover it with a smile. "Alright, have fun."

"Thank you, dad, love you,"

"Love you too, and hey," He stops me just as i'm about to shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Don't get pregnant."

I snort-laugh and roll my eyes. "Don't worry."

That was his thing, everytime I tell him I'd be somewhere with Philip, he'd say that.

I sit on the couch, scrolling through Pinterest, looking at hair hacks when I hear the doorbell ring.

It's Philip.

"Bye, dad! Philip's here!" I yell through the house. A grunt is my reply.

I open the door and smile.

"Hey, you look great!" Philip hugs me.

"Thanks," I put on my black slip ons and follow him to his orange jeep.

I hated the color, it was bright and flashy, but Philip loved it, so I held my tongue.

"Are you excited?" He asked, opening the door for me.

"I am, are you going to tell me where we're going? At 7:30?!" I ask.

He laughs and climbs into the driver's seat. "No, you'll see soon enough, but first, are you hungry?"

We stopped at a drive through, I asked why, and he said we didn't have time to sit down and eat, so eating in the car it was.

I got an egg sandwich and orange juice, he got a milk and a sausage and egg sandwich. I happily thanked him and began eating.

After about an hour of driving, and talking, and scrolling through my social media pages, I asked how much longer.

"Um, about an hour and a half." He said checking the clock.

"Are we going out-of-state?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, just across the border though, we aren't going too far." I sigh and start texting, Ella, my bestie.

Theo: omg, Ella, help

Elwa: what? Pip isn't being dumb is he?

Theo: no, but it does have to do with him…

Elwa: omg! Did he break up? Did he hurt you? I know a guy if so, or do I need to do it?

I laughed, Ella was a great friend, she honestly was.

Theo: lol, thx, but no, nothing like that.

Elwa: HE DIDN'T CHEAT DID HE?

Theo: Ella! Don't say that! No! He didn't!

Elwa: then what is it then?

Theo: Pip's taking me somewhere, he said he wants to spend the day with me.

Elwa: Aw! But just know, if you don't text me after dark, I'm going to assume he took you to the woods to be axe murdered.

Theo: lmao

Elwa: I'm not kidding

Theo: Didn't think you were

Elwa: so? Has he given you any idea where you're going?

Theo: Not rly, he said to dress comfortably and for warm weather

Elwa: So you'll be outside all day?

Theo: i guess

Elwa: hm, idk, have fun, call me when ur done, and text me after 9 so I don't call the cops.

Theo: lol, will do.

Elwa: luv ya

Theo: right back atcha

I smiled. Ella and I had been friends since we were twelve, that was five years ago, and she's the best friend I could ever ask for. We have ended our conversations like that since we got our first phones, and we really mean it, not in a homo way, but in a bff way.

* * *

"We made it!" Philip yelled, putting his hand on my knee. I look out the window and see roller coaster tracks.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No, not anything remotely close." I say, looking at the ferris wheel.

Philip paid for parking and parked as close as he could to the gate.

"Well, since you're not afraid of heights, and are hella adventurous, I thought you'd like it"

"Thank you, Pip!" I say throwing my arms around him.

Philip hugged me back. "Come on!" He said, he jumped out and ran around to open my door and help me out. He really is sweet.

We walk hand in hand to the gate, and pass through security and walk up to the entrance. Philip pulls something up on his phone and lets the man scan the screen and let us through.

"Enjoy your day!"

"Thank you!" I politely reply.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked. "Do you want to start on something small? Or-"

"That one" I point to a huge coaster that has white and blue tracks.

"That one?" Philip asks. "It goes really fast, and upside down, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" I pull him towards the line. The wait isn't long, but I'm so excited, it feels like forever.

When we finally make it to the platform Philip squeezes my hand. "It's not too late to back out,"

I shake my head.

He nods, "What? Do you not want to do this one?" I ask.

"No, it's fine, today is about you, I'll go on whatever ones you want."

"Aw, thanks, love you," I kiss his cheek.

"Love you too." The train pulls up and the previous passengers hop off, we get on, Philip insisted on making me sit on the inside, and because it sat four people per row, I was stuck next to this little girl, that looked really scared.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry, I promise nothing will go wrong" Theo comforted.

She looked up at me with big eyes, and murmured something.

"What?" I asked, pulling the restraint down over my chest.

"Will you … hand?" was all I could hear.

"Will I hold your hand?" I asked and the girl nodded. "Of course!"

I put my right hand on the handlebar and the other over the girl's hand, which had a death grip on the handle.

"Put your head against the back," Philip instructed me. I did and Philip set a hand on my upper thigh.

"All clear" A voice said, and suddenly, we were shot forward. We went down a curve and up an incline, the girl whimpered and I did the best I could to comfort her.

We reached the top and went straight down. I laughed, enjoying the feeling, but the little girl next to me was screaming her head off. We went upside down and around, twisting, making sudden drops, and going up more hills, before making an abrupt stop.

"Whatcha think?" Philip asked, smiling.

"It was awesome!" I cried.

The restraints were lifted and I helped the girl down, and she immediately ran to a man I had to guess was her dad.

Philip and I walked off the platform, his hand in mine.

I suggested another, which Philip happily agreed to. While we waited in line, we talked to pass the time.

"My parents used to bring us here all the time," Philip said fondly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we came here annually with my Aunts, and cousins." Philip smiled, moving up in the shorting line.

"What happened? I mean, you keep talking in the past tense" I noted.

"Well, Angelica moved to England, and Peggy moved further upstate, my mom had more children and suddenly we didn't have the time to go." Philip said, nodding to a man who gave us two numbers: 31, and 32.

I watched the ride move, it wasn't like the last one, it swung back and forth, everyone sat in a large circle, the circle rotated, meaning some people looked straight down before the machine moved them down and back.

Finally, the ride slowed to a stop, and everyone was allowed sat in the numbered seats and fixed the restraints. Without a screaming girl to comfort, I was able to enjoy myself, Philip intertwined his fingers with mine and the ride began moving, back and forth, round and round. When it swung back as far as they could, my side of the machine was facing the ground, looking straight down, some hundred feet off the ground. I let out a little cry, but the machine went back, and to the other side. My distress caused my grip on Philip to tighten, not that he minded.

When the ride stopped, I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend.

"That one was really fun," I smiled.

"Really? Cause, I thought I heard a scream," he teased.

"Oh hush!" I laughed, gently hitting his chest.

* * *

After several hours, we had roamed throughout most of the park. We were sitting down on a bench, he had gotten a water and we decided to take a break.

I was enjoying myself, I handed the water bottle to Philip when I thought I heard a familiar whimper.

"Did you hear that?"

Philip swallowed, "hear what?"

"I thought I heard…"

"Help!" Someone cried. I instantly recognized it as the screams of that girl from the first ride.

I urged Philip up from the chair and we ran towards the screaming girl.

"Help!" She cried again, louder this time. "Get away!"

I stopped short, a man was trying to grab the girl, but she persisted. Her eyes went wide when she recognized me.

"Philip, do something!"

Philip hesitated, but lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground, I rushed forward and picked up the girl, she cried into my shoulder, and shook violently.

Some other men rushed to help Philip, a woman standing nearby got a security guard over.

* * *

I sat nervously, leaning onto Philip, the girl was being questioned about the man, and I am next. I try to remember any detailing about the man she rushed to after the ride, but everything I recall isn't close to that man Philip tackled, he was short, the man other was tall. The girl's dad was bald, and looked around forty, but this man appeared much younger, with plenty of hair,

"I'm sorry, Theo," Philip said, stroking my hair.

"About what?" I prompted.

Philip sighed, "we should be out there, laughing in line, or screaming on a ride, not anxiously waiting to be interrogated."

"Oh Philip, don't feel bad, none of this is your fault." I reassured him.

Kissing his cheek I added, "besides, I'm with you, what could be better?"

He laughed and kissed my nose, "I'm not sure"

Before he could go any farther, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused me to jump.  
"Miss, Theodosia? The officer will speak with you now."

I reluctantly stood up and followed him.

The room he lead me to was small, and dirty, the light overhead flickered and wasn't very bright, it looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Theodosia Burr?" a man said from behind a table.

I nod.

"Please sit." I do, and he leans forward to look at me, he's uncomfortably close. "What do you know about Mary?"

At first I was confused. "Mary?" Then it clicked, "Oh, the young girl, um, not much, she sat next to me on a roller coaster I went on hours ago, she seemed very scared, so I did what I could to comfort her."

"Hm," he said, leaning back. "Was she riding alone?"

"Kinda, she ran to a man afterwards, he was sitting in the row in front of us."

"Can you describe him?" He asked, I nod and open my mouth. "Not to me, to a sketch artist,"

He said something into a walkie-talkie, and a man appeared in the doorway. He sat down next to me, and sat there expectantly.

He finished after twenty minutes, the finished prouduct wasn't to far fetched, they brought Mary in and let her confirm that this man was her dad.

With this confirmation, they let me go, and Philip goes in.

* * *

The park closes at ten, we so we have another half hour. We had walked through almost all of the park, we had a could more rides until it was just for little kids.

"Whoa," I say, stopping.

Philip, who had been talking, stopped and followed my gaze.

We looked up at a slingshot, two towers that went up about three hundred feet.

"Let's go!" Philip said.

I look at him with wide eyes, "ok!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah,"

"Theo, I was joking,"

I shrug, "do you wanna go or not?"

"I, I don't know…"

"Oh come on, you're a _Hamilton _for Pete's sake!" I say.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

I grab his wrist and march up closer. We stand behind a fence and we can see a couple getting on.

To the right is a small building which has a tv screen above the counter, the screen is playing live footage of a facecam on the ride. I point this out to Philip.

"Theo, you sure you want to do this?"

I nod.

"O-okay," He pulls out his wallet and pays for the two of us to go, because for some reason, this isn't included with everything else.

We wait in line and talk to the couple in front of us.

"So, what brings you here?" The man asks.

Philip wraps an arm around my waist, "Just spending the day with my girl."

"Aw, how sweet," the woman says, "My name's Ella by the way." she extends her hand for us to shake.

I feel like I'm forgetting something, and the woman's name is-

Ella!

I didn't text her! I pull out my phone and check the time, 9:40.

"Shit," I unlock it and call Ella. "I'm so sorry, could you give me a minute?"

They nod and I turn away.

"Theo?"

"Ella? Hi."

"Theodosia? Are you okay? I've been so stressed! Why didn't you call?" Ella asked, her breathing heavy.

I laugh, "yes, I'm fine, I was actually being interrogated by park security." You can practically _hear_ the fear in her breath.

"Wha-... did…...you?... Ph…..what?"

I laugh again, "no, we didn't do anything wrong, but we, or I should say Philip, saved a girl from a potential kidnapping,"

"Whoa. don't just say that and give no details!"

"I will, later, I'll call you in, like, not even a half hour, gotta go, love ya,"

"Alright, love you, you crazy being,"

I laugh, "charming, bye"

We patiently wait in line, when the couple in front of us go, an employee talked to us about simple safety procedures. Finally, we're allowed on the platform. I leave my shoes and purse in a metal bin near the exit so I don't lose it.

We get strapped in and a voice comes from a speaker behind my head.

"In a few moments, you will hear an 'all clear' and you will be launched three hundred-fifty feet up in the air."

I look up at the sky, I rest a hand on Philip's knee, I know he's doing this for me, but I heard people getting off say that this isn't as scary as it looks.

"All clear"

…

…

…

…

…

The locks holding us down released, and we flew up.

"Ahhhh!" Philip screamed, I laughed and looked at the scenery.

"Philip, look at the view!" I say.

Looking at the water, you can see the last of the sun, the horizon is completely gold, it's simply breathtaking.

Philip stops screaming and looks at the sky, "whoa."

We slowly make our decent. And when we get off, Philip has never looked so relieved.  
"Ah! Finally! Ground!"

I laugh and grab my shoes and purse from the bin.

"Come on weirdo,"

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself, Theo?" Philip asked, getting back in his jeep.

I tiredly nod. "Thank you. You know, for today,"

"Of course," he smiled, "You look tired, you can lean the chair back and sleep if you want."

"As nice as that sounds, I'd like you to rest too, you shouldn't be driving until one in the morning, anyway."

"What choice do I have?"

I look at him with a smile.

"Okay, I'll get my mom to forward me the money for a hotel, she'll probably be up all night worrying," Philip said.

"It's just what mom's do," I smile.

* * *

Sure enough, when we got home the next day, Eliza opened the door in a bathrobe, looking as tired as ever.

"Mom, did you really stay up that late?" Philip asked hugging her.

She grunted, "all night,"

"The amusement park was fun, thanks for asking," he said leading his about-to-pass-out mom to a couch in the living room.

"I was about to ask," she scowled. "Theo, what'd you think?"

"Oh, I loved it," I said.

"Good, would you two mind entertaining the younger ones, I need to sle-" Eliza passed out mid-sentence. Philip draped a blanket over her.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"I probably should, I'm worried about my dad." I admit.

He smiles. "I'll take you home,"

"What abou-"

He shrugged, "Angie will take care of them."

I nod, not so sure. He walks up to me and pulls me close. Because he was almost a head taller than me, I pushed myself on my tip-toes. Our mouths became even.

"EW!" a voice cried from behind me, followed by several gagging sounds.

I jumped away, only to find William.

"William!" Philip whisper-screamed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Jus-Just, go tell Angie she needs to deal with you all while I take Theo home, and be quiet, Mom finally fell asleep." Philip sighed.

William turned on his heel and walked up the stairs.

"Now where were we?" I say sly-ly


End file.
